Miles Hoffman
Miles Hoffman is a detective with the Portland Police Bureau and appears to be aware of Dex Parios' resourcefulness as a private investigator, suggesting she could be of assistance to the PPB. History Arresting Dex Miles responded to the call when Dex was attacked and Nina Blackbird was kidnapped. He asked her what had happened and she said she'd told two other cops already. He then said he was going to have to arrest her because she had 14 unpaid parking tickets and there was a warrant out for her. After she was arrested, Miles and Bobby Cosgrove questioned her about Nina. She was then bailed out of jail and left. Later, Miles received a call from Grey saying that Ansel had told him that Dex left without him, tipping him off that her car had been stolen. Miles put a BOLO out and went to look for her car himself. Her car was spotted on the road and cops started following it. Dex had regained control of the car and drove them to where Sue Lynn Blackbird was exchanging a ransom payment for Nina, paid to her boyfriend, Michael Jones. Dex then disarmed Michael and told the cops that there were two more bad guys in the trunk, Dill and Whale. After her success on that case, Miles came to Grey's new bar and asked Dex if she was interested in doing a similar job for a friend of his.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 Allen Watkins Miles and the police became involved in Dex's newest case when she was knocked out while at the home of Allen Watkins, where she'd gone to get the money he owed her. Dex was charged with illegally entering his home and asked Miles for his help. He said just because they slept together, didn't mean he could do special favors for her.Missed Connections, 1x02 Jack Feeney Miles was called to the scene when Jack Feeney was discovered murdered. He had a voicemail on his phone that indicated that he knew Grey, so Miles went to Grey's bar to try to get information. However, Grey denied knowing him, not knowing that Miles had the voicemail. Miles broke the news to Grey that Feeney was dead. He invited Dex to dinner to try to suss out what she knew about Grey and Feeney, but didn't get anything from her as she quickly figured out what he was doing. With nothing else to go on, Miles brought Grey in officially for questioning. He revealed what he knew about Jack and Grey's time in prison together and their interaction with Kane, someone he'd put away for killing a CI of his. He offered Grey protection in exchange for his help finding the person who killed Jack, but Grey left without taking the deal.Rip City Dicks, 1x03 Wallace Kane's Escape Miles became extremely concerned when he learned that Wallace Kane had escaped from prison. The US Marshals came in to get the Bureau's help apprehending him, but they believed he was headed for Canada, while Miles believed he had unfinished business in Portland. He warned Denise that Kane was out of prison, but she said she just wanted to move on and live her life. Miles argued with the Marshals over the case, believing it was connected to Feeney's death, a lead they refused to pursue. Bobby saw how close he was getting to the case, so she ordered him to back off the case. Instead of backing off, he continued to have others help him and he learned that Denise had visited Kane in prison before his escape. She denied having any involvement in the escape and left. When Bobby learned about this, she commanded him to take a vacation.Family Ties, 1x04 Despite his orders, Miles remained in Portland, still working all the angles of the case, having Kara Lee bring him new information. Bobby found out and tried to warn him off it, but he persisted and brought Dex in on it, asking her to help him find Grey. She was initially reluctant, but when Ansel was kidnapped by Kane's associate, she fought with him and then interrogated him to get information where to find Kane and Grey. Then she and Miles went to the location Frank had given and while Dex helped Grey tend to Denton, who had been shot, Miles chased Kane and caught him. He held his gun on Kane, expressing his desire to put a bullet in his head, but when Cosgrove arrived, she talked him out of it and Kane was instead arrested. When discussing what charges to file against Grey, Miles claimed he was a CI and Cosgrove accepted it, saying he just had to file the paperwork and she'd go with it.Bad Alibis, 1x05 Fiona X Stalking While at a Fiona X concert with Dex, Miles learned that the two of them had dated. When Dex learned Fiona was being stalked, she took the case and protected Fiona. When her stalker sent a picture of her in her hotel room, she went to the police. Miles, with the help of Kara Lee, looked into Fiona's social media and found Martin Newtlander, who was behind several accounts. They went to his hotel room, where they found a shrine to Fiona, but Martin escaped. When he approached Fiona at her hotel, Dex subdued him and he was arrested. He claimed he was trying to protect Fiona at her request and directed the police to several letters he believed were from Fiona. Miles asked Fiona about them and she denied writing them. Dex then pointed out that Fiona didn't know from one stop to the next where she was going on tour and all the letters talked about future tour stops. Fiona and Dex then realized her manager, Nick Tallarico, had written the letters. He was also arrested for his involvement. Fiona then prepared to move on to her next tour stop while Dex and Miles went bowling.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Campaign Event and Friendsgiving Miles came to a campaign event for Dan Gibson at Bad Alibi. At the event, he talked to Dex, who invited him to Friendsgiving at her place. He agreed, saying he loved the opportunity to get away from his family. He later went to Friendsgiving and brought two bottles of wine.November Surprise, 1x07 Car Bombing Miles was on the case when Sue Lynn's car was bombed. To help him investigate, Dex gave Miles the list of 141 names provided to her by Hollis Green, though she added another name, Liz's. Miles narrowed down the list to Russ Foster and they went to his home, where they found him with an explosive and a lighter. He confessed quickly to having placed the bomb, but insisted he didn't meant to hurt her. Miles tackled him and arrested him. However, Sue Lynn and Hollis showed up soon afterward at the police station and took Russ Foster back with them, saying the charges were being dropped and they'd handle the situation internally. Miles also confronted Dex for adding Liz's name to the list, saying it's a felony for a police officer to investigate someone for a personal grievance. He was upset with Dex for using him.The Other Woman, 1x08 Drug Bust When Dex got hired to investigate the school from which Jennifer Harris was expelled for drug possession, she asked Miles for help and he gave her some information about other people who might be involved in the case. This led to the arrest of a girl who admitted to planting the drugs and the volleyball coach, who had orchestrated the whole thing to avoid getting caught for dealing drugs herself.Dex Education, 1x09 Car Theft and Working with Grey While escorting Daisy White, the captain's wife, to a concert, Miles was blindsided when her car was stolen while he was inside a gas station to buy her gum. Bobby insisted that Miles work the case personally, despite him being a homicide detective with no contacts in car theft. He enlisted Grey's help to find out where the car might have gone. Grey was able to get the car returned by going to the chop shop where it was taken apart and telling Zev that it belonged to a cop's wife, knowing he'd call the person who stole it and return the car, not wanting a car with so much heat on it. Miles and Grey then waited for the carjacker to return and he was arrested. While questioning him, Miles learned that the operation was more than just car theft, so he went back to Grey to get him to go undercover.Reality Checks Don't Bounce, 1x10 In order to get Grey to participate, Miles agreed to a deal where Grey got part of the cut. Grey soon afterward met the carjacker's liaison, Scuzzy, while Miles listened over the radio. Scuzzy asked him to steal a car, so Miles provided one, slightly different from the one Scuzzy requested. Grey took the car and quickly removed the tracker Miles had had placed on it without telling Miles. While Grey took the car to Scuzzy, Miles waited. When the tracker started moving, he went to follow. He ended up tracing it to an ice cream truck in an alley. Miles was upset with Grey for that, but Grey said that if he could find the tracker, the other thieves could as well, and he'd be made. After Grey had worked with them for a few days and was getting to know the others, Miles warned him not to start thinking they're his friends. He told Grey about their individual criminal histories, particularly Max, who was looking at 30 years in prison after their operation.The Past and the Furious, 1x11 When Grey learned they had a large amount of heroin they were trying to unload, he took a kilo of it to the PPB, where Cosgrove and Miles gave him the money for it and told him to go back and pretend he had a buyer for the rest of the heroin. Cosgrove also brought in Jimmy Arrieta, as drugs was his specialty. Miles chafed working with Jimmy, who was upset because Miles refused to share information with him. Cosgrove ordered Miles to share his information, but he was still suspicious of Jimmy, so he planted fake information in a dummy file to lure Jimmy to a warehouse where Miles confronted him for being dirty and being in with the people who lost the heroin in the first place. Jimmy refused to talk to Miles, but then Cosgrove stepped out and, despite his protests, Jimmy was arrested. Meanwhile, Grey convinced Leo to meet with his buyer, so they set up a meeting for the next day. Grey wanted Miles to get a cop to pose as the buyer, but Miles said he needed someone he knew he could trust. They went to Dex to ask for her help.Dirty Dexy Money, 1x12 Dex agreed to pose as a drug dealer and Miles prepared her for her role. She immediately slipped into character. She met with Leo and put pressure on him to make a decision quickly, before the people who owned the drugs came looking for them. Miles then got the money ready and once Leo agreed to buy from Dex, she took it in with Grey. Leo then turned on Grey and held him at gunpoint. Just as Leo prepared to shoot, the police busted in. In the chaos, Grey disappeared. Miles knew that Grey had helped Max escape, but didn't push the issue. When Chaz was bailed out, Miles went to release him and learned that his father was representing Chaz.The Dex Factor, 1x13 Personality Relationships Romantic Dex Parios After having a flashback to her time in the war, Dex failed to find someone to hook up with, so she called Miles and then went over to his place, where they had sex.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 After tracking down Grey and Kane, Miles and Dex went to a Fiona X concert together. Afterward, they hooked up at his place. While Fiona was in town, Dex spent a lot of time with her, but after the case was solved and Fiona prepared to move to her next tour stop, things ended between them and Dex went bowling with Miles as planned.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Miles was hurt when he learned that Dex may have had sex with Liz. He went to co-worker Kara for advice on the situation and she told him that he could either go to Dex and tell her how he felt or he could drink alone. He went to Dex's house and asked her if they could talk.Dex Education, 1x09 She told him that she wanted to work on herself alone, turning him down.Reality Checks Don't Bounce, 1x10 Familial His father is a well-known and powerful defense attorney. They don't appear to have a strong relationship.The Dex Factor, 1x13 Friendships He was friends with a CI named Darius who was killed during a mission. Miles felt guilty about his death and since then, he has taken care of Denise, Darius' widow, and helped her out when he could.Family Ties1x04 For example, when she got a speeding ticket, he took care of it.Missed Connections, 1x02 Professional Career He is a detective with the Portland Police Bureau. He currently works in homicide, but also did five years undercover in vice. Notes and Trivia *He likes Charles Mingus.Missed Connections, 1x02 *He likes to bowl and has his own shoes.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Gallery Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters